


Prequel snippets

by derryderrydown



Series: MOPP-verse [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Trombley said, settling next to Ray on the mess tent bench. "You heard they let a fucking _sub_ into Recon?"

Ray shook his head in disgust. "See, that's what's up with this liberal, pansy-ass set-up. Who wants to go into combat with a sub at his back?"

"I mean, sure, subs have their place in the Corps - but it's back home, flat on their back being fucked, not on the fucking front line."

"Damn right," Ray said, and leaned in, lowering his voice, "And I bet this fuck-ass sub doesn't even have the decency to have, like, a fuck-off huge S written on his cover, so you know not to rely on him. Bet he tries to look just like a top."

"We should be told who it is," Trombley said.

"Ask Colbert," Ray agreed. "Make him tell us." He leaned in the opposite direction, and yelled down the table. "Hey, Iceman. Is it true we got a sub in the platoon?"

Brad gave him a hard look. "In the modern Marine Corps, a marine's status is his own business."

Ray pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. "C'mon, Brad, my man. Stop spouting the manual and tell us who the sub is."

"Leave it, Corporal," Brad said.

And, yeah, Ray should have. But he'd been avoiding 'should' most of his life, so he jumped up on the table. "Hey, I figured out who the sub is!"

"Person," Brad said, and the muscles in his jaw were clenched in Ray's favourite way, the way that meant Brad was torn between ripping him a new asshole, or laughing out loud.

"The sub is..." And Ray played it up, strolling down the table, pausing to lean in close to the occasional marine. Finally, he stood up straight. "Fuck, how could I have forgotten. _I'm_ the damn sub!"

And most of the Recon guys already knew, but there were a couple who were looking at him differently.

"Yeah," he said, and lifted his arms to acknowledge the applause that fucking _should_ have been coming. "I'm a sub and I'm a Recon marine and I can kick your fucking _ass_!"

* * *

"That was stupid," Brad said later.

Ray grinned. "Hey, homes, you gotta expect stupidity if you let a dumb fuck-ass sub into your platoon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ! What is you, some kind of goddamm hippy faggot?"

Ray, folded over the Humvee's door to peer into the engine, slowly straightened up at Sixta's yell.

Sixta's voice barely softened as he continued, "Why the fuck is your shirt out of regulation?"

Ray considered his answer but, before he could say anything, Brad said, freaky calm, "Sergeant Major, is there a problem? My Marines have been working on that Humvee all morning."

"I don't care if your Marine has a sucking chest wound. He will not traipse around on the deck with his shirttails hanging out!"

Brad cleared his throat. "Sergeant Major, this Marine is a sub. Grooming regulations allow an untucked shirt."

"Jesus Christ," Sixta said. "A goddamm hippy faggot sub." He stepped up close to Ray and, after a quick glance at Brad, Ray fell into something as close to attention as he could manage when balanced on a Humvee's doorsill. "Corporal, you is showing facial hair, which is not allowed for a goddamm hippy faggot sub. When did you last shave?"

"This morning, Sergeant Major."

"Well, you shaved fucking badly! I is not surprised nobody has wanted to put a collar on you. You will shave properly before chow."

Ray opened his mouth but the sight of Brad's urgently widened eyes changed what he was going to say. "Yes, Sergeant Major."

As Sixta strutted off, Ray ostentatiously loosened his belt, letting his pants settle lower on his hips and showing off a strip of skin between waistband and t-shirt.

"Don't push it, Ray," Brad said softly.

"Grooming standards allow it," Ray said, and shrugged.

Brad just looked at him for a moment. "You will shave before chow," he said.

Ray just blew a kiss at Brad, and leaned back in to the engine.


End file.
